


Make your real friends

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: LISTEN UP GAY WIZARDS





	Make your real friends

“Listen up,” said Yahaba. His gaze drifted to Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the back, who were sitting on the bench next to a disturbed-looking Kindaichi, and were giggling to themselves. “Gay wizards,” he added. 

Kyoutani looked affronted. “The only gay wizards here are Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san,” he said. 

Hanamaki coughed. 

“That we know of,” Yahaba clarified. 

He, upon retrospect, was probably not the best candidate to lead the team right now. After Oikawa had gone and broken his ankle, he was on athletic probation and everyone on the team had, for some reason, unanimously voted for him to take the temporary captain spot. Even Iwaizumi, who was a year older and their best Chaser. 

Yahaba was a Beater. Whoever heard of a Beater being Captain. 

On the bright side, he at least got cool privileges, like using the prefects’ bathroom and Oikawa’s badge, which he managed to persuade out of him as soon as he’d gotten the title. Oikawa had been reluctant to give it to him until Iwaizumi had burst into the Hospital Wing, apparently needing someone to vent to about his Charms essay, and found Yahaba and Oikawa arguing. 

Yahaba could see that Iwaizumi took his side the moment he met his eyes. It took only for Iwaizumi to shut Oikawa up with a few kisses and then telling him to let Yahaba have his badge when Yahaba would (temporarily) secure it in his possession. 

He fiddled with it now. It was green, and very shiny. Yahaba had heard rumors of Oikawa polishing it every night before he went to sleep. 

“Hufflepuff,” he said loudly, “is kicking our ass." 

That got Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s attention. 

"Well they’re not literally kicking our ass,” Kindaichi put in. “They just beat Ravenclaw, is all." 

"Hypothetically,” Yahaba said. “Kicking our asses. If we look at the House Points." 

"At least Gryffindor is last,” said Kunimi. 

There were snickers all around the room. 

“LISTEN,” said Yahaba. Who put him in charge? He was going to lose his shit. They’d brought this on himself by all voting for him. “We practice. I know. We work hard. I know." 

"So find your chill, Yahaba-kun,” Oikawa said easily. 

Yahaba glared at him. “I know you’re here for moral support,” he said, which wasn’t necessarily true; even though Oikawa’s ankle had healed, he was still recovering and had physical therapy sessions. With Iwaizumi. Actually, everyone knew it wasn’t really physical therapy. 

Well it was, but in a way that made everyone set thirty silencing charms on the sixth years’ boys dormitory. 

“But,” Yahaba said. “If we want to win against Hufflepuff–if we want to win the House Cup–we need to work harder. Get our asses into gear. The whole shebang." 

"The whole shebang,” Matsukawa echoed. 

“So,” said Yahaba, before anyone could interrupt him again. “We’re going to practice eight hours a day, four hours in the morning from five, four hours at night, at six, okay, out." 

He fled the locker rooms before waiting for anyone’s reactions. 

They all looked at each other, wide-eyed. Only Watari was nodding after him. 

"Well,” said Oikawa, breaking the silence. “Yahaba-kun does have a point. We do want to win." 

"Shut up, it’s not as if you’ll be coming to any of the practices,” said Iwaizumi, and hit him on the head. 

Oikawa jumped away and cackled. 


End file.
